oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wintertodt
|text1=Howling |item2= |text2=Quiescent}} The Wintertodt is an unknown entity that brings unfathomable cold to the abandoned and desolate reaches of Zeah. According to the look-out, it is unclear what the Wintertodt actually is, but its ability to alter the weather to such extremely low temperatures has earned it notoriety among the people of Great Kourend. The Wintertodt is located north of the Wintertodt Camp in the northern reaches of the Arceuus House in Great Kourend. Players can reach the camp via games necklace, provided they have already taken Veos's ship to the Piscarilius House once. Alternatively, players can also use the fairy ring code (after paying 80,000 coins to Trossa) and walking west along the path. Players must assist pyromancers, a special group of Arceuus House mages, to keep the Wintertodt at bay. As servants of the sacred flame, only they know the spells required to subdue the Wintertodt, so they are heavily relied upon in the defence of Great Kourend. While their magical abilities are extraordinary, their skills in other areas are limited, and thus requires assistance from skilled adventurers. In order to help subdue the Wintertodt, players require at least level 50 in Firemaking. Arceuus House Favour is not required. Moderate levels in Herblore, Woodcutting, Fletching, and Construction are recommended as they are used in the fight against the Wintertodt as well. History The look-out mentions that it is known, at one point a thousand years ago, the Wintertodt had terrorised the city for 50 years but was eventually imprisoned behind the Doors of Dinh, a large set of doors created by Dinh, the Lovakengj House's master smith. One book found in the Arceuus House Library, the Wintertodt parable, also documents a "Great Winter" in which the Wintertodt devoured livestock and freezing the crops that were growing on farms. The Wintertodt has known to be so powerful that Dentristus, a farmhand who sought to defeat the Wintertodt to gain his lord's daughter's hand-in-marriage, was killed by the chilling wind before he even encountered the Wintertodt itself, even when equipped with his lord's best armour and weapons. Fight Overview Upon entering the Doors of Dinh, players can take some supplies for the boss: hammers, knives, tinderboxes, and some unfinished rejuvenation potions. The Wintertodt cannot be attacked by conventional combat; instead, it must be drained of its energy by lighting the braziers around the prison. Players must chop the roots found near the braziers to obtain bruma roots, which can then be used on the braziers to drain the Wintertodt's energy. Players can use a knife on the roots to obtain bruma kindling, which gives slightly more firemaking experience, which scales based on the player's level. As the fight wears on, the Wintertodt will become more enraged, extinguishing the flames more frequently as its energy gets lower. It will also begin to break the braziers and damage the pyromancers. Players can repair the braziers by using a hammer on it. The pyromancers are responsible for dealing damage to the Wintertodt, who may occasionally attack them with snow. They can also be damaged from shrapnel from the brazier if the Wintertodt damages it. The pyromancers do not have a lot of health and are usually unable to take more then two hits from the Wintertodt. If they fall to 0 health, they will be incapacitated and will be unable to damage the Wintertodt. While bruma roots/kindlings can be added to the brazier even if the pyromancer incapacitated, the pyromancer must be healed before you can relight the brazier if the Wintertodt extinguishes the flames from it. Pyromancers can be healed by giving them a dose of rejuvenation potion. The potion is made by using a bruma herb, found by picking sprouting roots east and west of the prison, on a rejuvenation potion (unf), which is found in crates upon entering the Doors of Dinh. Strategy Right after the Wintertodt's energy bar is green, immediately light the braziers, as they will grant 25 points towards the 500 required. Depending on the number of players in the game/how cooperative others are, you may be able to light the southern brazier and immediately run to the northern brazier to light both, granting 50 points and bonus experience. There are several icons on the map: *Unlit fire - The brazier has not yet been lit. *Lit fire - The brazier has been lit. *Crafting icon - The brazier has been damaged and needs to be repaired. *Red magic hat - The pyromancer at that brazier has been incapacitated and needs to be healed. As adding bruma kindling to the fire gives players 25 points instead of the 10 that roots give, it is best to fletch the logs before adding them if you wish to gain as many points as possible. However, if you only want firemaking experience, adding logs instead is faster. It is also quite useful to have a single finished rejuvenation potion in the inventory so players can quickly heal the pyromancer for an additional 30 points. Players do not need to put any roots or kindling to light the brazier at the beginning or if it gets extinguished and needs to be relighted again. Simply dodge the Wintertodt's AoE attack and eat up when needed. Players should enable Sound Effects (the icon) in the Audio Options, allowing them to hear when their inventory is full and when they take damage, as players will be interrupted when fletching bruma roots and feeding the brazier when they take damage. The Wintertodt can also perform a powerful cold attack in a 3x3 area which can deal high damage; this can be easily avoided as snow will begin to fall on the affected area. Like the passive damage, this attack deals damage based on the player's Hitpoints and Firemaking level. You can decide if you find it more suitable for yourself to have shorter rounds (World 309 recommended), for which you gain more benefit of the bonus roll once you reach 500 points. Or perhaps you prefer longer games, in which you usually have much less people to work with and have to do more yourself (like rejuvenating the pyromancer). In these longer rounds, you gain more points which will make it less of a problem when you just miss a threshold for another roll, since the relative difference at higher amount of rolls is less than at lower amount of rolls (See the supply crates section for a more detailed explanation of rolls and thresholds). ''You do need much more food in these longer rounds however, so make sure you are prepared. Keep in mind that the more braziers are lit (with the pyromancers active), the more energy you will drain from Wintertodt. If you are running low on food, you should go to the lobby where you can't get damaged (where all the crates are at) and let a friend come to supply you with some food (since you lose all points if you exit the arena). Or you can decide to light up and manage more braziers, which will drain Wintertodt's energy faster. This is however difficult to do if you're the only person in the arena, so having someone else in the arena to do another brazier would be a big advantage. If you are planning on using only one brazier to try and maximize points, it is usually better to reduce the Wintertodt's energy to below 50% as he will deal less ambient damage and destroy the brazier far more often. Also, if no braziers are lit, the Wintertodt will slowly regenerate energy, allowing one to potentially get infinite points so long as they have someone to bring them additional food. (keep in mind if you are logged in for over 6 hours, you will be logged out) To capitalize on points and experience per round, an inventory of a rejuvenation potion, tinderbox, knife, hammer and 8 Saradomin brews is recommended. Fill your inventory with roots and fletch into kindling BEFORE lighting the southwest/southeast brazier would result in 425 points before Wintertodt has lost 85% energy. Continue to chop and fletch for the remainder of the round. 8 brews is recommended as it is an entire round with 1 brazier, you will take a lot of damage. Also healing above your maximum hitpoints before starting the round helps limit the number of brews used. Warm clothing Throughout the fight, the player will take passive damage as the cold of the Wintertodt begins to seep into their bones. This passive damage is scaled to each player's levels, based on the sum of the player's Hitpoints and Firemaking levels as well as the number of braziers that are currently lit. Wearing warm or winter-themed equipment, such as the fire cape, clue hunter outfit, yak-hide armour, earmuffs, or Lit bug lanterns will reduce the damage taken. All of the equipment listed below will function as warm clothing while fighting the Wintertodt according to Mod Kieran in a Dev Q&A stream on Oct 6, 2016See the Twitch VOD here (list begins at 18:55).. * Santa outfit * Santa hat * Antisanta outfit * Black santa hat * Bunny outfit * Clue hunter outfit (not Helm of raedwald) * Hunter gear (outfits only. Spotted cape, Gloves of silence etc. '''do not' count as warm clothing) * Jester hat * Jester scarf * Tri-jester scarf * Woolly scarf * Bobble scarf * Gnome scarf * Lit bug lantern * Fire cape * Fire max cape * All Fire staves (Including combination staves which supply fire runes) * Infernal axe (will not use any charges when chopping bruma roots) * Infernal pickaxe * Bomber jacket costume (may not include Cap and goggles, see below) * Fremennik gloves * Yak-hide armour * Tome of fire * Firemaking cape and hood (including trimmed version) * Ale of the gods * Pyromancer outfit * Fire tiara * Obsidian cape * Volcanic abyssal whip * Easter chicken outfit * Evil chicken outfit * Bearhead * Bruma torch * Earmuffs There are some pieces of equipment which may function, were intended to function, or may be perceived to function as warm clothing but were not included in the list provided or not specifically stated. This may be because the list was incomplete, various difficulties prevented its inclusion (including game balance), negligence in development etc. These items were selected due to their relationship with other items that provide warm clothing benefits. Further testing is needed. * Spottier cape (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Spotted cape (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Gloves of silence (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Strung rabbit foot (does not provide a warm clothing bonus) * Tri-jester hat (not specifically stated, however its scarf counterpart and the Jester hat were) * Woolly hat * Bobble hat * Cap and goggles (not specifically stated, however the Bomber cap is a component in its creation) Supply crates Succeeding in subduing the Wintertodt will reward players with firemaking experience (Firemaking level * 100), as well as a supply crate, which is obtained by earning at least 500 points during the fight. For every 500 points earned after the initial 500, another reward is added to the crate. Once you have reached at least 500 points, any extra points above a 500 point threshold will be put towards a chance to get an additional reward from the crate. Short rounds have the advantage that it takes more benefit of the extra bonus roll you get once you hit 500 points. But longer rounds also have an advantage: if you just miss the threshold for another roll, it makes a big relative difference if it's the difference between 2 and 3 rolls, or 10 and 11 rolls. The difference between 2 and 3 rolls is a difference of 50% more rewards, the difference between 10 and 11 rolls is a difference of 10% more rewards. Therefore you should always aim to end up with the amount of points just over (or on) the beginning of a new threshold. The player's skill levels will now determine the rewards the player gets. High leveled players will get more rarer materials, with lower leveled materials becoming more rarer the higher the player's level in that skill is. At the highest point, low leveled materials are removed from the drop table. While players with low levels in those skills can get rare materials, the drop rate is very low, but will increase as that skill level increases also. The supply crate can contain some unique rewards as well: *Bruma torch - An untradeable, inextinguishable light source equipped in the weapon slot. *Pyromancer outfit - Each piece of the outfit provides an experience boost when burning logs, with the whole set providing a 2.5% boost. *Warm gloves - Purely cosmetic gloves, but matches the appearance of the pyromancer's outfit. *Tome of fire - Requires level 50 in Magic to wield, it is charged with burnt pages. When charged, the tome acts as an infinite stock of fire runes, and increases damage from fire spells by 50%. *Phoenix pet - A smaller version of the Desert Phoenix. Unique table The supply crate uses a special mechanic to determine the items obtained. Please see the individual page for an in-depth explanation. |} Logs |} Ores/gems |} Herbs |} Seeds |} Fish |} Other |} Trivia *Upon release, the Wintertodt's table was much more profitable and was hotfixed several hours after release. *Due to player feedback on the Wintertodt's generous reward table, primarily in farming seeds (which resulted in them crashing very fast), the Wintertodt's drop table was nerfed again, to reduce the supply of such common materials like ranarr seeds that were being brought into the game very quickly. The new drops were based on the player's levels in the skills the items were related to.